TAJEMNICA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor GWKatrina


**Tajemnica **

**GW Katrina**

Primula Baggins była wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwa. Jej mąż Drogo, którego zabije, gdy tylko go dorwie obiecał ją zabrać na grzyby, ale jeszcze się nie pokazał. W tej chwili mrucząc gniewnie Primula toczy się po ścieżce w stronę domu. W zaawansowanej ciąży wygląda jak dynia, gdyż ubrana jest w kolory jaskrawej pomarańczy. Była tak zeźlona, że wlazła prosto w jakiegoś hobbita, który zdawał się wędrować zapatrzony na lasy. Oboje runęli na ziemię z wrzaskiem, turlając się po łagodnym stoku. Zatrzymali się, Primula na górze, ramionami osłaniając swój brzuch. Z pod niej dobiegały przekleństwa, niektóre w obcych językach. Po głosie i użyciu kilku elfich słówek Primula poznała, w kogo uderzyła.

- Och, Bilbo, tak mi przykro – zawołała starając się podnieść i uwolnić kuzyna.

Nie powiodło się jej za dobrze, ponieważ hobbici są okrągli z natury, a kobieta w ciąży to już

niewiele więcej niż kula na nogach. Bilbo pomógł jej jak mógł i wstał sam uśmiechnięty.

- Nic się nie stało, moja droga. Zastanawiałem się tylko, kto się ze mną zderzył to wszystko.

Wspólnymi siłami udało się im wreszcie postawić ją na nogach.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Masując lekko brzuch Primula pokiwała głową.

- Tak myślę. Mój młody pan Frodo zdaje się przespał cały incydent.

Gdy otrzepywała ubranie jej jasnobrązowe oczy zabłysły łobuzersko

- A więc zastanawiałeś się kto w ciebie wlazł, hm? To miały znaczyć te elfickie słówka?

Bilbo miał dość grzeczności, aby się zarumienić, ale utrzymał swą godność. Położył dłoń na jej brzuchu.

- Ciągle oczekujesz chłopca prawda? Wiem, że Drogo w sercu pragnie dziewczynki.

Brązowe oczy zwęziły się.

- Nie dbam, czego chce ten mój mąż.

Mrugając oczami Bilbo chrząkał i mamrotał

- Uhm, no… cóż, ja oh… może wracajmy na ścieżkę. Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

- TAK – warknęła Primula, po czym się zarumieniła. – Strasznie cię przepraszam Bilbo. Jestem zła na Droga. Obiecał mi wyprawę na grzyby i się nie pokazał. To dlatego cię nie zauważyłam.

Bilbo zaczął wspinać się na wzgórek w stronę ścieżki jedną ręką podtrzymując ramię Primuli, która podążała za nim. Przeszli już większość drogi pod górę, gdy wszystko się zmieniło.

Nie chwytając równowagi tak dobrze, jak to było dawniej naturalne dla jej hobbickiej zręczności Primula poślizgnęła się, znowu upadając i wpadając na Bilba. Tym razem jednak jej ręka zsunęła się po jego pasie z nieoczekiwanym efektem. Bilbo nosił przypięty przy pasku cienki łańcuszek, z którego zwisał złoty pierścień. Gdy Primula upadając usiłowała utrzymać równowagę jej dłoń szukająca oparcia zaplątała się w łańcuch, na tyle długo, aby mały pierścionek wsunął się na jej palec.

Westchnęła głośno, gdy wszystko wokoło niej się zmieniło. Kształty zniknęły zastąpione mrocznymi cieniami. Wyjący dźwięk wypełnił jej uszy. Ponad tym dźwiękiem usłyszała Bilba krzyczącego w szoku. Potem krzyknął coś do niej, coś co ledwo rozpoznała

– ZDEJMIJ GO!

Przez sekundę nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi. Co zdejmij? Wtedy coś zaczęło rozgrzewać się na jej palcu. Oderwała wzrok od okropnej scenerii dokoła i spojrzała na swą dłoń. Na trzecim palcu był pierścień. Zwykła złota obrączka, która zaczęła płonąć jakby wrzucona w ogień. Z krzykiem chwyciła ją bardziej niż chętna do pozbycia się jej. Ale, gdy jeszcze sięgała po nią, ogień popłynął po jej ramieniu. Z tego miejsca uderzył w głąb – jakby miała węgiel w środku. Tym razem mogła tylko jęknąć a dziecko zaczęło się miotać. Czuła kopnięcia i uderzenia, jakby jej dziecko walczyło z czymś. Całkiem nagle jej wzrok powrócił do normalności, wycie w jej uszach zniknęło. W jej dłoni pozostał złoty pierścionek, który upuściła. Obie dłonie zacisnęła na brzuchu, kiedy Bilbo chwycił pierścień.

- Musisz uważać – prawie krzyknął, gdy wkładał pierścień bezpiecznie do kieszeni. – Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy… - przerwał, gdy krzyknęła. Brązowe oczy przesunęły się z kieszeni na kuzynkę, która osuwała się na ziemię z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do brzucha.

- Coś jest źle. – Zapłakała. Jej oczy wypełniała wzrastająca panika. – Coś jest strasznie źle.

Bilbo nie zadawał pytań. Dziewczęta zawsze wiedziały, jak się mają ich dzieci i jeśli któraś mówiła, że coś jest nie tak, to był to czas na wzywanie uzdrowiciela. Postąpił tylko krok w jej stronę, gdy Primula znowu krzyknęła, a jej ciało wyprężyło się.

- Och, gwiazdy, Bilbo! – Załkała. – Myślę, że moje dziecko umiera.

Od chwili, gdy uderzył ją ogień Primula czuła, jak dziecko walczy. Teraz jednak jego ruchy zaczynały słabnąć i Primula w głębi serca wiedziała, że to dlatego, że jej dziecko gaśnie.

Przeszył ją kolejny ból i zemdlała. Z siłą, która zaskoczyłaby Dużych Ludzi Bilbo prędko podniósł ją i pognał do ścieżki. Stąd już tak szybko, jak mógł pobiegł do najbliższego uzdrowiciela.

Gdy Primrose Tuk tutejsza uzdrowicielka spojrzała na Primulę dziewczyna obudziła się krzycząc z bólu.

- Moje dziecko – westchnęła, czując jak kolejna fala bólu przenika jej ciało a życie w środku staje się jeszcze trochę bardziej nieruchome.

- Coś bardzo złego się dzieje – wymruczała Primrose. – Krwawisz bardzo, a to bardzo źle.

Jej oczy pełne troski spojrzały w oczy Primuli.

– Możesz go stracić.

- NIE! – Krzyknęła Primie a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Bilba.

Bilbo czuł się nieco niepewnie odkąd do jego umysłu wdarło się podejrzenie, że to jego pierścień był przyczyną.

- Ty! – Bilbo spojrzał w oczy Primrose. – Ty jesteś przyjacielem tego czarodzieja. Jest dzisiaj tutaj, w miasteczku, w Buckleberry zabawia maluchy.

Na słowa o maluchach Primie zdławiła szloch.

- To ponad moje możliwości. Ponad możliwości kogokolwiek w Shire, z wyjątkiem być może tego Gandalfa. Musisz go sprowadzić, albo możemy stracić oboje.

Widząc bladą twarz swej kuzynki i krew zalewająca łóżko jasnym karmazynem Bilbo wybiegł.

Wskoczył na najszybszego kuca, jakiego znalazł i jechał ostro. Biedny kuc dyszał i przewracał oczami, gdy zatrzymał się na polu przy wjeździe do miasteczka. Siedział tam Gandalf tworząc dla otaczających go dzieci interesujące obrazy z fajkowego dymu. Kiedy ujrzał Bilba i krew pokrywającą jego koszulę, czarodziej przestał czarować i ruszył ku niemu.

- Bilbo co się stało?

Dysząc prawie tak samo jak kucyk Bilbo opowiedział co się stało. Oczy czarodzieja zwęziły się, kiedy usłyszał jak dziewczyna przypadkowo założyła pierścień.

- Musimy do niej iść, prędko – rzucił wysoki człowiek, po czym zagwizdał ostry ton. Jego koń pasący się na skraju pola przybiegł galopem. Gandalf podniósł Bilba i usadowił go bezpiecznie na siodle, a potem pomknęli. Wyścig, aby ocalić dziewczynę i jej dziecko. Sceneria dokoła nich się zamazywała, ale dla Bilba i tak jechali zbyt wolno. To była jego wina, że jego droga kuzynka znajdowała się w takim cierpieniu, że pierwsze dziecko w nowym pokoleniu kuzynów mogło umrzeć przed narodzeniem. Koń wkrótce przybiegł przed dom uzdrowicielki a Gandalf zeskoczył z siodła i ruszył do drzwi. Bilbo zsunął się z większą ostrożnością, i także pobiegł za przyjacielem.

W pokoju Gandalf zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Bilbo wpadł na niego. Zaplątał się w jego obfite szaty i zajęło mu chwilę, aby się uwolnić. Potem spojrzał zza nóg czarodzieja, gdyż ten nadal stał jak wryty przy drzwiach. Ktoś musiał znaleźć Droga, gdyż właśnie klęczał przy żonie z dłonią w silnym uścisku jej pobielałej na kostkach dłoni. Twarz Primie była maską bólu i zmartwienia, jej usta były szare. Suknia i pościel były czerwone od krwi, i Bilbo przez chwilę pomyślał, że jeśli dziecko w ogóle jeszcze żyje to cud. Cała jednak reszta uwagi Bilba została przyciągnięta przez trzy, wysokie, smukłe postacie kobiet – jednej w zieleni, jednej w szarości, i jednej w czerni.

Odziane na zielono i na czarno kobiety były przy głowie matki, każda szeptała jej kojące słowa, łagodnie gładząc jej twarz i ogólnie utrzymując jej uwagę na nich, nawet wtedy, gdy drżała w bólu. Ta odziana na szaro klęczała obok uzdrowicielki i mamrotały do siebie posługując się pół-słowami dobrze wytrenowanych uzdrowicieli. Krew ciekła po czole nieznajomej. Co zrozumiałe, jako że była nią umazana po łokcie. Primie krzyknęła znów wyginając się w łuk. Ta w szarej szacie zaklęła w języku, który brzmiał prawie jak elficki, a potem spojrzała na pozostałe dwie.

– Traci go.

Drogo i Primula krzyknęli razem, a dziewczyna pobladła bardziej.

– Proszę – błagała, a łzy spływały jej po twarzy – ocalcie moje dziecko.

Trzy kobiety, co Bilbo sobie nagle uświadomił, miały dokładnie identyczne oczy. Głęboko niebieskie, które zdawały się lśnić mocą tak samo dziwną jak słowa, które płynęły z ich ust.

Zaśpiew stawał się coraz głośniejszy, i jakiś niezwykły wiatr przeleciał przez dom. Kobieta w szarej szacie położyła obie dłonie na brzuchu Primuli, ta w zieleni położyła swe ręce na obu policzkach dziewczyny, a ta w czerni zrobiła coś dziwnego.

Zaczęła płakać.

– Kiedy ci powiem – powiedziała szara. – Zacznij przeć. Tak silnie jak tylko możesz.

Primula zacisnęła zęby ignorując ból, który ją rozrywał i pokiwała głową. - Ostrzegam cię, będzie bolało. Bardziej niż teraz, gdyż poczujesz normalny ból razem z nienaturalnym skurczem.

Bóle porodowe. Bilbo zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Był kawalerem. Nigdy nie widział niczego rodzącego się. Pewna część jego krzyczała uciekać, ale reszta stała jak zmrożona.

Wysokie zawodzenie wydobyło się z zaciśniętych szczęk Primuli. Mięśnie brzucha rozprężały się i na pościel spłynęło więcej płynu mocno zabarwionego krwią. Bilbo przez sekundę poczuł, że świat się wokół niego zamglił, ale potem wszystko stało się ostre, gdy duża ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Gandalf go podtrzymał, jednak jego blade oczy skupione były na wydarzeniach w pokoju.

- Gandalfie – wyszeptał Bilbo obawiając się mówić za głośno. – Kim one są?

- Kimś, kto może pomóc twej drogiej kuzynce znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. – Padła cicha odpowiedź Gandalfa.

Zanim jednak nieco zdezorientowany hobbit mógł wybełkotać cokolwiek innego, krzyk przeciął powietrze. Obaj, czarodziej i hobbit znów patrzyli na dramat w pokoju.

- Przyj – zawołała kobieta odziana na szaro, zanim znów zaczęła śpiewać dziwnymi, płynnymi słowami. Ciało Primuli wygięło się w górę i zaczęła przeć jak tylko mogła.

- Jeszcze raz – powiedziała kobieta przesuwając się nieco i blokując widok, tym, którzy stali przy drzwiach. Tam, gdzie stali, Bilbo i Gandalf usłyszeli wilgotny dźwięk rozrywania. Bilbo znowu poczuł, jak świat mu zafalował dokoła i oparł się mocniej na nodze Gandalfa. Szaro odziana kobieta odwróciła się do tych, które były przy głowie matki. Maleńkie dziecko wydawało się nawet mniejsze w tych dłoniach o ludzkiej wielkości.

- Nienna weź go.

Gdy czarno odziana kobieta odebrała z jej rąk mały kształt Primula poczuła łzy strumieniem płynące po twarzy. Jej dziecko, jej Frodo, był tak nieruchomy, jego skóra blada i naznaczona sinym odcieniem. Dłoń Droga uścisnęła jej rękę mocno. – Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze – wymruczał. – Prawda, że będzie, Pani?

- Będzie. – Odpowiedziała ta, która nazywała się Nienna. Tak samo blada jak dziecko, które trzymała Nienna znów wypełnia łzami swe błękitne oczy. Jej łzy popłynęły przez kości policzkowe, minęły pełne usta i opadły z końca jej brody. Jedna, dwie, trzy łzy skapnęły na nieruchome niemowlę i siny odcień zdawał się znikać, zostawiając jego skórę bladą, lecz już nie śmiertelnie. Jednak dziecko nadal nie poruszyło się.

- Jakie ma być jego imię? – Zapytała Nienna.

- Frodo – wyszeptał Drogo, nadzieja wzrastała w jego jasnobrązowych, niemal złotych oczach. Nadzieja, która znajdowała odbicie w głęboko brązowych oczach jego żony. Jeszcze jedna łza spłynęła z oczu Nienny, tą jednak kobieta schwyciła na swój palec.

- Nazywam ciebie Frodo, dziecko. Obudź się i przyjmij.

Umoczony we łzach palec dotknął bladych ust.

Ręka na ramieniu Bilba zacisnęła się niemal boleśnie. Gdy zdziwiony spojrzał w górę, w twarzy czarodzieja ujrzał całkowity wstrząs i niedowierzanie.

- Ga… – kolejny uścisk ramienia i Bilbo ucichł.

Gdy łza zmoczyła usta niemowlę przełknęło i poruszyło się.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła z radości i odprężyła się, jej własne łzy zmieniły się w łzy szczęścia.

Ta, która była położną złożyła dłonie na brzuchu Primuli i powiedziała kilka słów. Delikatny poblask zdawał się rozszerzać po ciele uradowanej dziewczyny, lecz nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Nienna oddała Froda w ręce kobiety w zieleni, która wyjęła miękką szmatkę z kieszeni swej szaty. Zielonym materiałem oczyściła dziecko przemawiając doń w dziwnym języku.

W końcu Primula mogła potrzymać swego nowo narodzonego syna.

- Cześć Frodo – wyszeptała uszczęśliwiona. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Tak bardzo.

W tej chwili Frodo otworzył oczy, po raz pierwszy. Oczy koloru czystego zimowego nieba patrzyły na nią z zadziwiającą uwagą.

- Jego oczy – powiedział Drogo zdumiony.

Primrose uśmiechnęła się patrząc na niemowlę.

- Ano, prawie wszystkie hobbickie dzieci rodzą się z niebieskimi oczami. Szybko się im to zmienia. Nie martw się.

Trzy nieznajome podniosły się i ruszyły do drzwi.

- Czekajcie – zawołał Drogo. – Czy nie ma niczego, co możemy zrobić, aby wam odpłacić? Dałyście nam największy możliwy dar…

- Nie aż tak wielki, jak byście mogli wierzyć. – Powiedziała szara. Jej oczy były smutne. – Nigdy nie będziesz nosić innego dziecka. Młody Frodo został wyrwany z ciebie przemocą, a to cię poraniło. Będzie waszym jedynym. Przykro mi. Aby utrzymać twoją zdolność do noszenia dzieci, Frodo musiałby zginąć.

- A zatem cieszę się, że nie będzie innych. – powiedziała Primula trzymając swe dziecko blisko. – Bowiem nie mogłam stracić mego Froda, tak samo, jak nie mogłabym stracić swego serca. Są jednym.

- Zatem bądźcie dobrze strzeżeni – powiedziała kobieta w zieleni. – Niech wasza rodzina będzie pobłogosławiona przez miłość.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zrobić lub powiedzieć coś więcej trzy kobiety odeszły. Wymknęły się przez drzwi, jakby ani Bilbo ani Gandalf tam nie tkwili, i zniknęły w lasach.

- Kuzynie – roześmiał się Drogo. – Przewróciliśmy tradycję do góry nogami.

Bilbo oderwał oczy od miejsca, w którym zniknęły trzy nieznajome i spojrzał na nowych rodziców. Uśmiech Droga groził rozerwaniem mu szczęki na połowy. - Tego roku sam otrzymałeś prezent na swe urodziny.

Z zaskoczeniem Bilbo zrozumiał, że Drogo ma rację. Zachichotał.

- Cóż, Frodo Bagginsie - powiedział wchodząc do pokoju i stając obok nich. – Będziemy musieli kiedyś razem urządzać nasze urodziny.

Nikt nie zauważył, że Gandalf także wyszedł. Czarodziej szukał tylko parę minut.

- Nie spodziewałem się was tu ujrzeć, moja pani. – Powiedział stając obok czarno odzianej kobiety, Nienny. – Mogę spytać dlaczego?

Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, choć Nienna nadal płakała. – Przyszłyśmy z dwu powodów.

Ten pierścień, który ma twój przyjaciel jest bardzo szczególny. Ale nigdy nie może być noszony przez dziewczynę żadnej rasy. A czemu to już ty sam musisz się wywiedzieć.

Roześmiała się widząc wyraz twarzy Gandalfa.

- Byłeś zawsze jednym z mych ulubieńców. Tęskniłam za spotkaniami z tobą. Teraz muszę wracać do domu.

Gdy się odwróciła Nienna usłyszała jak Gandalf zapytał – Powiedziałaś dwa powody, Pani. Jednego odmówiłaś wyjawić a co z drugim?

- Jestem matką. Matką, która robi co może, aby chronić _wszystkie_ swoje dzieci.

Z tymi słowami zniknęła.

Trzy kobiety uśmiechnęły się patrząc, jak Gandalf rusza w swoją stronę mrucząc coś o odpowiedziach, które nie mają sensu.

- Wiecie – zaczęła ta odziana w szarość. – Ta uzdrowicielka się pomyliła.

- Jakże to, siostro mego serca? – Zapytała ta w zieleni, która kołysała się i podskakiwała w miejscu.

- Powiedziała im, że oczy Froda zmienią się z wiekiem. Nie zmienią się. Na zawsze został naznaczony przez to, co uczyniłyśmy.

- Ale to dobrze – odpowiedziała Nienna. – Albo to, albo pozwoliłybyśmy pierścieniowi wykraść niewinne życie z innego niewinnego życia. To by pozwoliło Sauronowi odzyskać potęgę, posiąść dość mocy, aby uwolnić swego mrocznego pana. A na to nie można pozwolić. Nigdy.

- A, jak powiedziałaś czarodziejowi, jesteśmy matkami. Jakaż matka pozostawi swe dziecko w bólu, jeśli może go powstrzymać? – Odpowiedziała szara.

- Zgoda. – Powiedziała Nienna. – Wracajmy do domu.

Trzy nieznajome zniknęły ze Śródziemia.


End file.
